Fitz Family Halloween
by AlwaysEzriaXo
Summary: Aria and Ezra take their two young children out shopping for Halloween costumes, pleasantly surprised at what their daughter decides on. Mostly Ezria fluff, gets a little T at the end. Please review!


It's early October and Aria and Ezra are out with their two kids, Daisy and Noah, shopping for Halloween costumes. Ezra had wanted to wait another week or two before jumping into Halloween, but he was outnumbered by his wife and kids on getting costumes early. The kids were chomping at the bit anticipating their costumes, and Aria honestly wasn't too far behind them. And besides, as Aria told Ezra, the longer they wait, the more likely it will be that most of the costumes and sizes will be picked through, resulting in tantrums when Noah and Daisy can't be what they want and have to pick something else. Ezra had to admit, Aria made a really good point, one that could avoid a huge temper tantrum from their two exuberant little ones in the middle of the store.

"Daisy, where are we going today?!" Aria asks her five-year-old while the family drives to the costume store.

"Costume shopping!" The kindergartener exclaims.

"That's right! Are you excited Dais?"

"Yep!" She says with a gummy grin, due to her three missing teeth.

"Noah, are you gonna be something really cool?!" Ezra asks his son.

"You know it!" The four-year-old answers confidently.

"Okay, we're here!" Aria announces to their children as she pulls into the parking lot.

"Yay!" Noah and Daisy exclaim in unison.

Aria parks the car and she and Ezra get the kids out of their car seats.

"Remember what we talked about. You two be good in here, okay. No fighting, or crying and screaming if you don't get what you want, and you stay with Mommy and Daddy or we'll go home with no costumes. Okay?" Aria reminds the kids, due to the little fiasco they had last year, where they had to wait until almost Halloween to get their costumes and were lucky that what they wanted was still there.

"Okay, Mommy." They answer her, looking her dead in the eye. They learned their lesson last year, and they know when Mommy means business.

"And maybe Mommy and Daddy can buy a little something extra for after the kids go to bed." Ezra whispers in Aria's ear as he pulls her into his side.

"I think we can arrange that." She answers, giving him a sly smile and a quick kiss.

"Daisy, I'll race you!" Noah says as he runs to the door, his older sister catching up with him.

"Wait for us, please!" Aria calls after the kids.

They all walk in and Aria and Ezra chase after the kids as they rush right to the costumes.

"Mommy look! A princess!" Daisy says, happy as can be.

"Yeah. That's a fairy princess, Dais." She informs her daughter.

"I wanna try it!"

"Okay." Aria says, pulling Daisy's size. "Why don't you pick a couple more before you try them on?"

"Okay." Daisy says, looking at the rest of the costumes.

"Dad look! A pirate!" Noah says to Ezra.

"That's really cool, bud. Go ahead and try it." Ezra takes the bag and hands it to Noah.

"Mommy look! This one's pretty!" Daisy exclaims, pointing to a costume right above her head.

Aria looks over to where her daughter is pointing. She lets out a quiet, pleased gasp when she sees the costume that caught her little girl's eye. It was Daisy. From The Great Gatsby. Who their Daisy is named after. The five-year old is oblivious to the reason behind her mother's especially happy reaction. As Daisy stares at Aria, waiting for her to grab the costume for her, Aria is thinking back to the year she wore that same costume, how she couldn't wait for Ezra to see it. She's reminded of how they decided years ago that their first daughter would be named Daisy, after the character from the book the couple share a love for.

She's brought back to the present when she feels her daughter tugging on her pants.

"Mom! Can you get it for me? Pleeease?" She asks, trying to be good.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Dais." Aria says, snapping out of her mind's trip down memory lane as she steps closer and pulls the costume down for Daisy.

She looks around the rather small costume store for Ezra and Noah, wanting to show her husband what their daughter picked out. She finds them looking at the boy costumes across the room.

"Ezra," She calls across the store, "Come see what your daughter picked out."

Ezra walks over with Noah to check out what his wife wanted him to see.

"Looks like Daisy found her namesake." Aria tells him, gesturing to the costume in Daisy's tiny hands.

Ezra smiles at the costume, then back up at Aria. The couple lock eyes and are now silently walking down memory lane together.

Daisy and Noah look at their parents in total confusion, then back at each other, thinking their parents have gone crazy.

"Mommm! Daddd!" They call out together, this time both pulling at both their parent's pant legs.

Aria and Ezra snap out of it and return their attention back to their little ones.

"Sorry guys." Ezra apologizes to the kids.

"Are you and Mommy going nuts?" Daisy asks.

Ezra chuckles at his daughter. "No, honey. You just picked out a costume that's very special to me and Mommy. And you too." He explains.

"Why is it special?" The five-year-old asks her father curiously.

"Well, sweetie," Aria gets eye level with Daisy, "this girl's name is Daisy." She says, pointing to the model on the costume's bag. "And she's the reason me and your daddy decided to name you Daisy."

"Wow!" The little Fitz replies, feeling like she just discovered something amazing.

"And you know what else?" Ezra says, also getting eye level with his daughter. "Your mom was Daisy for Halloween one year."

"Then I wanna be me too!" She exclaims, her mind made up on a costume, wanting to be just like Mommy, _and _wanting to dress up as the girl she got her name from.

Aria and Ezra laugh at their daughter's comment. They then find Noah a costume and go get some lunch before making their way back home.

**Halloween Day**

"Mommy, everyone loved my costume!" Daisy smiles, running through the front door and up to Aria, eager to tell her mother all about her Halloween party at school.

"That's great, Dais!" Aria says, picking her daughter up.

"Sounds like she was the star of Mrs. Samuelsson's kindergarten class today." Ezra says, following his daughter into the house. "Like mother, like daughter." He smiles sweetly at Aria, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Eww!" Daisy says, responding to her parent's actions.

"Ew?!" Aria asks jokingly, tickling her daughter in her arms with her free hand. Daisy giggles, wiggling around in her mother's arms.

**Halloween Night**

The Fitz family all head out the door, ready to trick or treat.

"Stay where we can see you." Aria calls out to their kids rushing to the first house.

Noah decided to go with a Superman costume. The kids hurry up to the door of their neighbor's house, getting their first pieces of candy.

Lastly, they make their way to their last stop, Grandma Ella's.

"Look, there she is. Go see Grandma!" Aria tells her children.

"Grandma!" The kids exclaim, running up to Ella, Aria and Ezra right behind them.

"Grandma, guess who I am! Daisy exclaims, still happy as can be with her costume.

"Hmm, I don't know. Who are you, honey?" Ella asks her thrilled granddaughter.

"I'm ME!" She cheers!

Ella chuckles and looks up at Aria and Ezra.

"She picked it out all on her own." Aria explains to her mother.

With the night nearing an end for the kids, they all walk into Ella's house.

"Okay, let's check all your candy." Aria says, dumping the kids' bags onto the floor.

"Here, you can each have ONE piece of Grandma's candy while me and Daddy check the rest."

The kids eagerly dig through the bowl. Ella made sure she had plenty left for her grandkids.

"Ok. Miss Daisy, you're all good! Don't eat it all at once." She says, kissing her daughter's head as she hands her bag back to her.

"Here, Noah. All good to go, buddy." Ezra says, handing the bag back to his son and ruffles his hair.

The kids sit in front of the TV, engrossed in a kid's Halloween movie.

"Me and Daddy are going. Be good for Grandma tonight, okay?" Aria announces to the kids, who run up to her and Ezra to hug and kiss them goodnight.

"Night, Mommy. Night, Daddy." The kids say, squeezing their parents.

"Thanks for watching them tonight, Ella." Ezra thanks his mother-in-law.

"Of course. I'm always happy to have these two." Ella smiles, looking over at Noah and Daisy, who have rushed back to their movie.

"Thanks, Mom. Goodnight." Aria says, hugging her mother.

"Bye, guys." Aria and Ezra say to the kids in unison as they head out the door.

Once Aria and Ezra make it back home, they head upstairs to their room.

"Ready to see." Aria calls out to Ezra from the bathroom, referring to the costume she bought for their own Halloween time.

"Come on out." Ezra answers, eager to see what Aria had up her sleeve.

Aria walks out in a school girl outfit, making Ezra's eyes bug out at the sight.

"Sluttiest one they had in the store?" Ezra asks, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Aria gasps, playfully. "Mr. Fitz. That's no way to speak to a _student!_"

Ezra quickly catches on to why Aria chose that particular costume.

"Well, Miss Montgomery, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to take off that outfit. It's much too revealing." Ezra plays along as he inches his face closer and closer to Aria's, both of them feeling the other's hot breath on their faces.

"But I don't have a change of clothes." Aria says, teasingly innocent.

"Well, that won't be a problem, you see, because," Ezra lowers his voice to a whisper, "I'm teaching sex-ed on the side. Ezra's not exactly sure if what he'd just said was incredibly sexy or incredibly dumb. But, Aria seemed to think the first one.

"Oh, good. Because I have so much to learn. I could really use a man with the…experience." She looks at him, seductively doe-eyed, running her hands along the back of his neck and down to his chest, pulling at his shirt and leading him to the bed.

Aria and Ezra _thoroughly _enjoy their Halloween alone together, reprising their roles from all those years ago.


End file.
